sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Knows Best (Private RP with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This roleplay is a reality show based around Jkirk Federations Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent and his work in the military. Join Leaux Nicolai, Lucas and the rest in their reality adventure. Characters Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Leaux Nicolai/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog The Show (Roleplay goes here. :3) Lucas: My name is Lucas Pierpoint Vincent. I'm a military colonel working for The Jkirk Federations, an army with incredible technologies and strong troops. I work behind the scenes to make sure Jkirk keeps running. I do this alongside my boss Adex Zarvok Burns, The Jkirkian Overlord. Jkirk has won lots of wars, perhaps even every war they fought. We recently won the Jkirk-Inquisitor War. Sadly, during this war, my only son violated the Jkirkian Military Rules of Engagement, or JMRE for short, and was sent off to prison. I was devastated, and I started drinking my sorrow away. On advice of one of my fellow Jkirkians, I sought professional help, and my new psychiatrist suggested me to find some new friends. So I signed up for The Buddy System. This is my story. (When characters speak in italics, they're in some kind of confessional.) The intro of the show started playing. Fort Jkirk, 12:00 PM... Leaux Nicolai from The Buddy System walked up to Fort Jkirk. Leaux: Okay, so, I'm here at Fort Jkirk. I'm here for my first meeting with Colonel Lucas. To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous. I mean, so far, I've only worked with mentally disabled people, so imagine what a military colonel could do. Not to mention, they told me he's a Sentrium Mobian as well, so I gotta be careful not to anger him. (They did a little research on Sentrium Mobians when Lucas signed up.) Anyways, here we go. Leaux walked up to the gates of Fort Jkirk, where two guards were standing. Leaux: Excuse me, gentlemen. I have a meeting with Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent, who apparently is in this fort. Can you please let me in? "Sorry, we are under strict orders to not allow civilians inside. However, we will contact him so he may come out of the Fort." One of the guards said. Leaux: Okay, you go do that. *to the camera* Man, these Jkirkians sure they their work seriously, as they don't allow any civilians inside. That's a good sign, because that shows they're not to be messed with. One of the guards contact Lucas in his quarters. "Sir, we have a person at the gates, who wants to meet with you." Lucas: Alright, I'm coming! Lucas then walked out of the gate holding his plush son Quentin Jr. Lucas: You must be Leaux from The Buddy System. Leaux: Yes, that's me, sir. You're probably Colonel Lucas. Lucas: That's me. So, let's get down to business. Leaux: Yes. First off, I'm sorry about your son being sent to prison. Lucas: Hey, it's okay. The kid needs to face the consequences of violating our rules and deserting the military. Leaux: I see. Also, before we continue on, you have to tell me what's up with the stuffed doll. *points at Quentin Jr.* Lucas: This little guy? That's Quentin Jr.. I bought him in a drunken state and named him after my son Quentin so he would still be with me in a way. Leaux: Alright. So, what should we do first? Lucas: I'd like to show you around my Jkirk Condo inside this fort, but I'll have to ask my boss. Lucas grabbed his radio and contacted Adex Zarvok Burns. Lucas: Mr. Burns, my friend from The Buddy System is here. Can I show him around my condo in the fort? "No." He said instantly. Lucas: Oh, okay. Lucas ended the transmission. Leaux: Well, looks like we'll have to do something else. Lucas: Yep. Leaux: Well, I'm gonna go make a little call. You go do whatever you have to do. Lucas: Okay. Leaux: I knew they were strict at Jkirk. I didn't know they were this strict. Lucas is basically the only Jkirkian I've met so far, and so far, he's great. Too bad that me and the camera crew aren't allowed inside the fort. I asked Lucas to take a camera inside the fort so he could film his condo. It was a bit hard sneaking it past the guards. Guard: Sir, what are you gonna do with that camera? Lucas: That's none of your business, soldier! Guard: Sir, we have to confiscate that camera. Lucas: No, give it back! Leaux: Eventually, he got the camera into the fort so he could film his condo. And it was a pretty big mess. He was hoarding Plasma Rifles in his condo, and there was garbage all over the condo. Lucas: Hey, a lot of things happened in the short time that my son was sent off to the joint and I befriended a plush doll. Quentin Jr. really understands me, and that's why I take him around with me, not caring that the citizens of Genesis City laugh at me. Leaux: After Lucas filmed his condo, I took him out to lunch to get to know him a little better. Local Restaurant, 12:45 PM... Leaux: So...Lucas, how long have you and your boss known each other? Lucas: I've known him since he's founded Jkirk. The guy's got some pretty big ambitions to take matters into his own hands to maintain peace here in Downunda. In the years that followed: Boom! Guy's waging revolutionairy wars to prove his strength. And now, he's got bases all around the globe. Quentin Jr. (Voiced by Lucas): I'm impressed by Mr. Burns' tactics and strategies. Leaux: I see. Well, that's good to know. Do you and your boss get along well? Lucas: Sure we do. We often go out to lunch and talk about things. For a military mastermind, he's a pretty outgoing fellow. Leaux: Okay. I've noticed you have a pretty messy condo. Do you want me to send a cleaning team to clean it up? Lucas: There's no civilians allowed inside Fort Jkirk, so I'll have to ask the fort's cleaners to do it. Leaux: Alright. no idea on what to do here (Maybe we could give Joshua and Adex main roles in the show?) (Possibly?) Leaux: So Lucas had the fort's cleaners clean up his condo. After that, he asked his boss Adex if he and his son Joshua wanted to be on the show. (Insert Adex's answer here.) "..Ah why not. What about you, son?" Adex asked Joshua "I guess. I got nothing better to do, besides train, but yeah." Joshua replied. Leaux: So they gave their okay's and we took them out for a meeting. Some park, 13:10 PM... Leaux: So, Mr. Burns, how has Lucas' mental state been since Quentin's gone? "He's been... ah... In my honest opinion, I think something got knocked a little bit out of place once Quentin was sentenced to 1 Year in Prison, without Parole... actually, now that we're on the topic, if Quentin were to pick 2 Years with Parole, he could've have been bailed out." Adex answered. Lucas: Why he would choose for no Parole is beyond me... Quentin Jr.: No idea why he chose for it. Leaux: I see...Let's try to help Lucas throughout the year and give him things to do. "He's a Jkirkian Colonel, of course he's gonna have some stuff to do." Adex replied, whether he was joking or not is unknown. Leaux: Also, I've got some suggestions on how to socialize more. We could try social media. I'll get him a ChaoBook (Facebook) page and a Chirper (Twitter) account. "A... what?" Adex asked. It seems he has no idea on what those even are. Leaux: I'll explain, sir. Leaux explained to Adex what social media was and how ChaoBook and Chirper worked. "....I see.." Adex's tone sounded like he didn't really like the concept. Leaux: After that meeting with Mr. Burns in the park, I made a ChaoBook page and Chirper account for Lucas. It went well. It helped him meet people online. It would be even better if he could meet them in real life too, but that's a bit dangerous. For now, this is a way to keep Lucas occupied. Lucas: Wow, I never knew social media was a thing until now. Leaux: It's amazing what generations these days can make. Lucas: It sure is. Adex and Joshua were just sitting there, minding their own business. Suddenly, Lucas got a message on his wristwatch. Lucas answered it. Lucas: Colonel Vincent speaking. Jkirkian Soldier: Colonel, there's trouble in Tashiyki Village. An angry mob is harassing employees at the local store there (If Tashiyki has one, that is.). Lucas: I see...I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks for the info, soldier. Lucas ended the transmission. Lucas: Sir, there's trouble arising in Tashiyki. I'm heading there. "What's the situation?" Adex replied. Lucas: An angry mob is harassing a local store employee. It might not be as stupid as it sounds. "..We are being notified of this.... Why?" Adex questioned. "Because our law enforcement should be taking care of that right now." He added. Lucas: I don't even know why we're being informed about this, but I'll send police over to Tashiyki right away. Lucas then called the police and sent them to Tashiyki. Lucas: There, problem solved. Leaux: So...What should we do now? Adex had no response. Leaux: Let's call it a day, I guess. I'll come by again tomorrow, Lucas. Here's my number. Leaux handed Lucas his number and walked off. The next morning, 6:00 AM... Leaux walked up to Fort Jkirk, yawning. Leaux: *to the camera* I kinda forgot military folks get up really early. *to guards* Can you get Colonel Lucas out here, please? The guards notified Lucas that Leaux was here once again. Lucas came out of the fort and fistbumped Leaux. Leaux: Good to see you again, Lucas. Lucas: Same here! Leaux: So, what would you like to do today? Lucas: Not sure. It's really early, but maybe we could do a few things. I'll leave it up to Quentin Jr. to decide. So, what should we do, Quentin Jr.? Quentin Jr.: Hmmm...Maybe we could watch movies together? Lucas: So, what do you think, Leaux? Leaux: I'm in. Quentin Jr.: Good! Too bad Leaux can't come into the fort... Leaux: Well, I rented an apartment here in Genesis City, maybe we could watch movies there. Lucas: Sure, let's go. Lucas, Leaux and Quentin Jr. went to Leaux's apartment to watch movies. Narrator: On the next episode: Lucas: Who wants to join Jkirk?! to the next segment Leaux: I'd like the right to enter Fort Jkirk too! to the last segment Quentin Jr.: Never leave a soldier behind! The next episode... recap of last episode and intro Fort Jkirk, 5:10 AM... (Can the camera crew enter Fort Jkirk?) (No. .w.) (That's too bad. Also, I need some ideas for this episode.) (Can it not be a bombing on Genesis City?) (Sure, I'll edit it out.) (Thank you o3o Nooow.... what the hell shall be the plot for this 'episode') (Maybe Jkirk recruiting new soldiers or something? I don't know.) (Possibly. It's really not that uncommon for Jkirk to be receiving new recruits, so... yeah) Lucas and Quentin Jr. were waiting outside the fort for Leaux. Leaux walked up to the fort with bags under his eyes. Leaux: *in a rather tired voice* Man, how early do you guys get up...? Lucas: I woke up around 4:45 AM. Quentin Jr.: The earliest birds get the better worms. Leaux: I see...Well, what's today's schedule? Lucas: Mr. Burns gave us the assignment to recruit new soldiers today. Let's set up a stage so we can give a speech. Leaux: Alright. Lucas, Leaux and Quentin Jr. then went to a spot where a lot of people would come and started setting up a stage. 8:15 AM... The stage was finished and Lucas was standing at the speech booth. Leaux was standing beside him and Quentin Jr. was sitting on the speech booth. (Can you form a bit of a crowd?) A few people saw the stage, and gathered around to see what's going on. Lucas: Welcome, dear citizens. I'm Lucas Pierpoint Vincent, colonel at The Jkirk Federations, and I've got an announcement to make. Jkirk is now hiring new recruits! There's billions of evil factions willing to take over, and we have to do all we can to get rid of them. But to do that, we need more recruits. Sign up for The Jkirk Federations at the sign-up booth, which will be run by my buddy Leaux over here. Thank you for your time. Leaux walked off the stage to run the sign-up booth. Some of the people looked at each other with "I don't know about this" expressions, others just walked away while others went to sign-up. Once the sign-ups were done, Lucas, Leaux and Quentin Jr. started counting the sign-ups. Quentin Jr.: That's about...10 sign-ups. Lucas: It's alright. Let's take them to Fort Jkirk. The trio then took the 10 citizens who signed up to Fort Jkirk. Unfortunately, when Leaux tried to enter again, he was once again being held up by Jkirk security. Leaux: Oh, come on! I've been around the colonel for a few days! You should trust me by now! "Nope." The guard replied. Lucas was being hailed by Adex right now. Lucas: Thank you, sir. But you should thank Leaux too. he helped along too. Quentin Jr.: And me too. "I see..." Adex replied "This doll of his is really starting to unnerve me." He thought. "I advise to take the new recruits to Xervedia for training. And leave Leaux behind." Adex said. Lucas: Okay, will do, sir. Quentin Jr.: Yeah, we won't disappoint you. Lucas and Quentin Jr. left Adex's office and took the new recruits to a Genesis Transport outside the fort. Leaux: So, what did Mr. Burns say? Lucas: He assigned me to train the new recruits on Xeverdia. Sadly, he told me to leave you behind too... Leaux: *sigh* It's fine...I'll just be exploring Genesis City a bit... Lucas: I'll bring back a souvenir. Leaux: Okay, thanks, Lucas... Lucas and Quentin Jr. entered the Genesis Transport along with the new recruits. Leaux walked away, grumbling to himself. The transport then took off for Xeverdia. Not too long after the transport left, Leaux went to a nearby café to have some coffee and a bagel with cream. Leaux: *to the camera* It's not fair...It's just not fair...I was assigned to be Lucas' buddy, but because of his job, I can barely be with him...What's the whole point of being someone's buddy if he's off to work half the time? It's just not logical... A few hours later... Lucas is probably arriving on Mobius after he took the recruits to Xervedia. Lucas and Quentin Jr. came back to Mobius with the now trained recruits. They saluted him and entered Fort Jkirk. Lucas then went to find Leaux. After about 15 minutes of searching, he found Leaux in his apartment, drinking beer at the tv. Lucas: Hey, man. I'm back. Leaux: Good for you... Lucas: What's the matter? Leaux: Well, I'm a bit down right now...I mean, The Buddy System assigned me to be your buddy, but because of your job, you're away half the time, so what's the point in being your buddy if I can't even be with you? Lucas: I know, I know. I'll talk to Mr. Burns about it. In the meantime, enjoy your souvenir: A moon stone! Lucas gave Leaux a moon stone. Leaux smiled at this. Leaux: Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate it. Lucas: No problem. Well, we'll be off to Fort Jkirk so we can talk to Mr. Burns about this problem. Leaux: Alright, man. Take care. Lucas left the apartment to go to Fort Jkirk. Lucas: So I went to talk to Mr. Burns about Leaux. I managed to record the conversation on a hidden camera for you to see. Lucas: Mr. Burns, please let Leaux have some fun too. He wasn't assigned to be my buddy to sit around doing nothing. "If you are referring to participating Military Actions, and enter Military Installations, then I cannot allow this." Adex replied, having his arms crossed. Lucas: Why not?! "Lucas, having a civilian that runs or participates in a.. what, a reality show? Yeah, i'm going with reality show... Anyways, having someone who basically participates in these kinds of things would leave a big risk to expose vital information upon our Military units and tactics, along with formations and, well I can go on and on about it. I'm sorry Lucas, but I will not allow him to enter a Military Installation or Battlefront of any sort." Adex replied. Lucas: *sigh* Okay, Mr. Burns, I understand... Lucas picked up Quentin Jr. and they left the office. They then went back to Leaux's apartment and explained to Leaux why he wasn't allowed inside the fort or on the battlefront. Leaux: Great...I'm being someone's buddy for no f***ing reason...This is just f***ing great... Lucas: You might not be able to join me at work, but you can outside of work. Leaux: I guess...Well, let me know when you're up for something... Lucas: Okay, will do. Lucas then left the apartment. Lucas: *to the camera* First, it was me who had issues, but now my buddy's the one getting issues. This is really serious. Well, I'm gonna work a bit more and then I'll go hang with Leaux. Lucas then walked back to Fort Jkirk. no idea on what to do here (I'll think of something.) The guards saluted to the presence of the Colonel, as they allowed him to enter the fort. Lucas nodded and entered the fort. He then walked into a barrack where a few soldiers were playing cards. Lucas: Hope you're enjoying yourselves, cadets. "We're just playing some Slapjack, sir-" The first cadet said, until a Joker Card came up and 4 of the Cadets rushed their hands onto the card. "Ha! I got it!" Said the second cadet. "I have it as well!" The third cadet replied. "So do I." Added the First cadet. Cadets 1 - 3 looked at Cadet 4, who didn't reach the Joker Card in time. "Aw." He said, as he took all the cards from the pile. Lucas: Good. Take care. Lucas left the barrack and walked off to a smoking place, where he proceeded to smoke with a few recruits. Lucas: So, anything new, recruits? "Nothing much, sir." One recruit replied. Lucas: Alright. Well, I signed up for The Buddy System recently. My buddy is really nice, but he gets bored when I'm not around. His name is Leaux. "That's interesting, sir." The recruit replied. Lucas: Well, I'm going to check on our territories and then head back to Leaux. See you real soon. Lucas pushed out his cigarette and walked into the Command Center to check Jkirk's territories. 2:00 PM... Lucas arrived at Leaux's apartment. He knocked on the door. Leaux: Who's there? Lucas: It's me, Lucas. Quentin Jr.: And Quentin Jr. Leaux: Okay, come in. Lucas and Quentin Jr. entered the apartment. Leaux was watching tv. Lucas: What are you watching? Leaux: Downunda News Network. Lucas: Okay. Well, feel like doing something? Leaux: Sure, I've got time. Whatcha wanna do? Lucas: Wanna watch a movie? Leaux: Sure, let's go. Leaux got up, grabbed his coat and he and Lucas went outside. Leaux locked the apartment and Lucas put Quentin Jr. in his pocket. The two went to the cinema and went to see the movie Future Freedom Fighters: Heroes of Tomorrow. Meanwhile, with Joshua... Joshua was just participating within Firearms Training at this time, with a bit of CQC training as well, in order to improve his skills. Joshua didn't notice that a member of the reality show's camera crew was filming him from behind a fence. (You do realize he's in Fort Jkirk, right? o3o) (Oh, I thought he was training in the courtyard. XD) The cameraman realized this and stopped filming and went back to the nearby trailer park for the production team. Meanwhile, with Adex... Adex would be working upon some paperwork, some relating to the aftermath of the Inquisitor - Jkirk War, others relating to a potential increase in Military spending, while others are unknown. A Militant Soldier walks in the Room, saluting as he enters. "Hm?" Adex looked up at the Militant "Yes?" "Sir, you know that Reality Show, that features a certain buddy system?" The soldier replied. "Yes... what about it?" Adex replied. "sir, upon watching it, it appears that some cameras have been filming inside of the Fort." The militant explained. ".....What." Adex responded, with a firm tone. {Annnd this is the part where Lucas and/or Leaux is probably facked) (Oh, bugger...) "We have hidden cameras inside the base." The militant repeated himself. "...Come with me." Adex said, as he gestured the Militant outside of the office. Meanwhile, with Lucas and Leaux... Lucas and Leaux were watching the movie together. Lucas: *inside his head* When will Jacques and Melody do it...? Leaux: *inside his head* It's sad that Sonic is aging and is not as bad*** as he used to be... Lucas was being hailed by Adex at this time. Lucas: *sigh* Mr. Burns is here...Looks like we'll have to go, Leaux... Leaux: Man, I hate leaving before the movie ends! Lucas and Leaux got up, left the row they were sitting in and went over to Adex. Lucas: Sir, this better be important. I'm off duty, and I don't like leaving movies before they end. Adex raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I beg your pardon, Lucas? You have something to explain to me." He said, firmly. Lucas knew what Adex was talking about. Lucas: *sigh* I'm sorry about setting up camera's in the fort... "So then why did you do it? Doing this sort of thing could leak out some information that we don't want leaked out. For all we know, some faction could've already gathered some intel, just by looking at the Reality Show." Adex said. Lucas: I just wanted to give the viewers a look at my work... "How is setting up a camera in my personal office looking at your work?" Adex questioned. Lucas: I wanted to involve my workmates some more... "You should've asked first. Doing these types of things could get you fired." Adex said, crossing his arms. Lucas: I promise I won't do it again, sir...I swear it on my non-existent tail... (Alex, why XD) (Idk.) "That is good to hear." He said, as he turned to walk away "..You are lucky I am letting you off with a warning." He added, as he walks off. Leaux: Well, they probably won't let us back into the movie theater, so do we gotta do now? Lucas: I don't know...Maybe watch a different movie at your apartment? Leaux: Sure, let's go. Lucas: *inside his mind* I'll tear the a** out of Mr. Burns for having us leave the movie early... Lucas and Leaux then went to Leaux's apartment to watch another movie called Sentrinator (A Terminator parody featuring a robotic Sentrium Mobian.) (Do I see a possibility of Lucas revolting?) (Probably, though Lucas won't kill him because Joshua will go Livid if he does.) (No facking shet- wait, how would he know Joshua has a 2nd Rage Form? Because i'm positive that Joshua or Adex wouldn't tell him that .w.) (I currently have no logical explanation for that. Maybe I'll think of something.) (Ooookay then .w.) Adex was now at his Office once more, with the Hidden Camera in both his office, and Lucas's house were removed, he continued on with his Paperwork. Later, the movie was done. Lucas: That was a nice movie. Leaux: Yeah, it sure was. It was scary watching the Sentrinator's endoskeleton walking through that factory. Lucas: I know, right? Well, I've got some free time. Wanna do something else? Leaux: Sure, let's go have a coffee. The two left for a coffee shop. Adex was still working on Paperwork, while Joshua was still doing Ranged and CQC Training at this time. After Lucas and Leaux had a coffee, Leaux went back to his apartment and Lucas went back to Fort Jkirk. Lucas: Time to tear Mr. Burns a new A-hole... (Figuratively, not literally.) Lucas tossed open the door of Adex's office and walked inside. Lucas: I'm REALLY annoyed because you made me leave the movie early! It was about to get soooo good! But then you, you gotta go and be a f***ing d**k and f*** everything up! You might be my boss, but you don't interrupt someone off duty! Adex looked up with mild disappointment. "Hm.. how unfortunate that I had to make you miss your movie, huh? It's good to see that a movie ''is more important than your ''job. But yeah, good to see your priorities are straight..." He said, as he got up from his chair. "By the way, that door is coming out of your paycheck." He added. Lucas: *sigh* I'm sorry, sir...I was just mad because of it...I'll pay for the door... Lucas saluted Adex and left the office. "...Hm. That went a lot better than I expected." Adex thought (To be honest, I'd thought a fight was gonna break out), as he sat back down, returning to his paperwork. (That's what I originally had in mind, but you made me feel bad. Damn it, man! XD) (Troll Face) Later, Lucas walked in with an envelope with Jkirk Credits. Lucas: Here's the money for the door, sir. Lucas then walked back out. Adex looked inside the envelope with said Jkirk Credits. "...Why did he give me his entire Jkirk Credit Card?" He thought. (Again, damn it, man!) Lucas ran back inside, and took his Jkirk Credit Card and switched it with the right amount of Jkirk Credits. Lucas: Sorry, I accidentally put my credit card in there. Lucas then ran back out. (Uh, Alex. Lucas isgoing to have to transfer credits from his Card to Adex's. It's not like a Dollar/Coin system, y'know .3.) (Damn technological advances...) Adex looked into the empty envelope "..." Lucas: *peeking in door* I'll transfer them from my card to yours. Lucas used Adex's computer to do that, then left the office once the work was done. "...Well. That happened." Adex thought, as he returned to his paperwork. Joshua meanwhile, was still in the process of training in CQC and such. Lucas then went to his condo and took a nap. Narrator: On the next episode... to the first shot Leaux: Wanna explore outside of Genesis City? to the second shot Lucas: I've been scammed on social media! to the final shot Quentin Jr.: But I don't wanna go! Narrator: Last time on Lucas Knows Best... recap of last episode Leaux's Apartment, 9:00 AM... Leaux was sitting at the table with his breakfast: Bread buns with ham and cheese. He also poured coffee into a mug and stirred it with a teaspoon. Meanwhile, at Fort Jkirk... (Due to Adex's wish not to film inside the fort, the following events will be off-camera.) (Weren't the previous events also Off-camera? o3o) (Yes, they were.) Lucas was giving the Jkirkian soldiers a morning training since he got up at 5 AM. He allowed the soldiers to rest during the even hours. Lucas: Okay, it's an even hour, so you can rest again. The soldiers in training were relieved, and began resting by... I don't freaking know. Lucas may see out of the corner of his eye, that Joshua is training against the Training Droids (Same ones used on Blade). Lucas smiled at Joshua's training. Lucas: *inside his mind* Joshua is growing stronger with each training. He's so much like his father. Mr. Burns has a very strong inner core, and I respect him for that. It's something I wish I always had. Joshua continued the training against the Training Droids. With Leaux... Leaux had finished his breakfast and is now driving a car he hired through Genesis City. He was listening to Sonic Underground. Leaux: Man, I love Sonic Underground. It's just so amazing. Leaux continued driving around the city. Meanwhile, with Adex... Adex had finished a large portion of important paperwork over time, and decided to get some fresh air. As such, he began to walk out of his office. (I'm currently out of ideas on how to continue the show.) (Annd this is the part where the roleplay spontaneously combusts -3-) (Ikr...It sucks whenever I have no more ideas for a roleplay... -_-) (Your mind requires a jump start. -3-) (I'll try to think of something. Remind to do it.) Meanwhile, Lucas continued training the cadets. Lucas: Come on, gentlemen! You can do this! When it's lunch time, you'll get a good meal.